1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the operation and the management of powered systems which utilize energy and more particularly to a real-time management system for identifying system inefficiencies and subsystems requiring repair through use of real-time interactive computer analysis and long-term storage of system data.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Powered systems referred to in this application can be either static (i.e., generating plants) or mobile (i.e., ships, locomotives, aircraft of all types, and automotive vehicles such as cars, trucks and buses). Such systems use vast amounts of fuel when operating efficiently. Degradation in system components resulting in only relatively small reductions in efficiency can result in relatively large amounts of excess fuel being consumed if gone undetected over time. In, for example, the shipping industry, ships have routine scheduled maintenance designed to eliminate problems with inefficiently operating subsystems. However, quite often, such maintenance periods do not coincide with optimum times at which maintenance should be performed in order to insure that the cost of inefficient operation will not exceed the cost of performing extra maintenance at a non-scheduled period.
Various methods have been tried to monitor efficiency. Traditional techniques include manual and/or instrumented data gathering of sensed variables at fixed intervals such as every four hours. This data is recorded onto charts and forms and transmitted, usually in printed form, to fleet management. Translation and interpretation of the data is performed by a staff of clerks and engineers. Processing of amended data containing numerous correction factors is performed to place the data in suitable form for analysis. The data is then analyzed using empirical methods and intuitive judgment. The findings are distributed to various departments within the management framework including the operations managers, maintenance manager, the finance department, etc. The findings are interpreted by each department and decisions to remedy a given situation are made if the effects of the situation on operations have survived the point in time in which the data manipulation process has been completed. However, by the time this analysis process has been completed, the cost of the previously undetected inefficiencies is usually quite high and additional inefficiencies may have developed.
Clearly, these traditional techniques for management are no more than historical, after-the-fact attempts at information gathering and do little to solve immediate, real world problems at the time they exist.
There have been efforts to improve on current methodology. These methods largely center around the use of computers to speed up the data gathering process. These improved methods include recording a variety of data from a marine power plant, such as pressures, temperatures, etc. and recording the data on a hard copy printout.
The energy conservation program established by EXXON International is typical of the state of the art. Shipboard data of horsepower, speed, fuel use, etc. are gathered manually and analyzed by a staff of engineers at company headquarters. This process can take months to complete for a single voyage and is used by the company to establish trends rather than bring about conservation on a day-to-day basis.
Another known system which has been developed is a model based decision support system used for voyage estimating, vessel assignment and vessel scheduling. It is typical of the computer based modeling and simulation programs in existence for a number of years.
The National Marine Service has developed what it calls a Vessel Management Information System that is used for cargo booking, vessel contracts and financial performance. It is described as a system consisting of programs and documentation for the physical and financial tracking of a fleet of inland tow boats and tank barges.
The American Commercial Barge Line has developed a system which uses computer based monitoring devices to gather data from several locations on a main engine. The data are passed to a shore side computer which analyzes the data and produces management reports. The objective is to eliminate manual recording of information.
Lykes Brothers Steamship Company experimented in the development of a micro-processor based fleet operational control system. This system was dedicated to ship loading, ship payroll, chart information retrieval and barge rehandling. It was not intended to function in real-time.
Seaworthy Systems, Inc. has attempted to computerize engine tuning techniques known as heat balance as a method to improve engine performance and reduce fuel use. This technique has been in standard use in the marine industry for years, requires operator calculated values, and does not function in real time.
AVICON System manufactures a device which uses fuel flow, shaft speed, horsepower, and shift speed as inputs to produce fuel flows and rates as well as efficiency data. It is primarily intended for installation on small vessels, such as tow boats.